That Thing Called Love
by TinySanna
Summary: Gray meets Juvia, an orphan without friends, and decides to help her however he can but as soon as another man enters her life he becomes overly protective. Is he jealous perhaps?
1. Chapter 1

Ohaiyo~

Sorry I've been away for so incredibly long!

I recently got a laptop so ill be here more often with more chapters/oneshots for you

I really like the idea of this crossover and I'm happy to get to write it!

Disclaimer: I don't own ouran or fairytail~!

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Narrator POV<p>

At the beginning of the school year, a big change occurred in a certain part of Japan. The prestigious Ouran Academy was merged with the high class Magnolia Academy for reasons unknown to the general public. The students were combined and lots of new interesting stories were opened.

Juvia POV

Juvia sat on the bench, the rain was pouring down her back but she didn't care. Juvia couldn't help her feelings of despair. The rain always makes Juvia sad but today was worse because of the additional pain. She had been put into a care home recently. Her parents had gone missing long ago but only now had everyone started to notice her, the lonely, homeless girl who cried on rainy days. How pitiful. How could Juvia let this happen to herself? She knew it was all her fault. She should have hidden herself better, and then they wouldn't have found where Juvia was. Now everyone knew Juvia was just a sad little nobody. Ugh. Juvia just wants to give up.

Gray POV

"Gray! Look out!" I heard Macarov Sensei yell from the building but it was too late.  
>WHACK<br>A ball with flame decals hit me square in the cheek. I immediately knew who the ball belonged to.  
>"NATSU! I will kill you someday!" I yelled as I ran at him.<br>"Gray-kun! Please don't hurt Natsu-San, he was teaching me to catch; I am not very good yet. Gomennasai." Wendy said as she bowed repeatedly.  
>"Ah I see. Well don't pick up any of that hot-head's habits, he doesn't know anything." I whispered. She giggled, picked up the ball and skipped back to the down ball courts. I turned to go back to Gajeel and Lillian (Commonly called lily) when I noticed a girl. She was sitting out in the rain and it sounded like she was crying. Her blue hair was drenched and her hat wasn't helping one bit. She was shivering like mad and I couldn't just leave her out there. As I got closer I recognised her as Juvia Lockser from my geography class. I had heard quite a few nasty rumours lately about her but I don't usually listen to that crap. I approached her slowly,<br>"J-Juvia?" I asked quietly for fear of startling her, "Are you alright? Do you want to come inside?" She looked up at me and I saw that she was, or had been, crying. She didn't say anything, just stared at me as if I was an alien. I suddenly felt a bit awkward and thought about just walking away. She turned her head to the side and saw something and immediately her eyes shot down. I turned and looked to see Cana Alberona, one of the more popular girls at the school. She was a nice enough girl but she had a reputation for being a bit gossipy after a few drinks. I glanced down at Juvia again and I knew it would be wrong to just leave her. I stepped forward and knelt down so our eyes were even, my parents had taught me it was more respectful than looking down on them while I spoke. "Juvia its really wet out here and you'll catch a cold if you stay," I offered my hand to her to help her up, "why don't you come inside with me now and we can warm you up a bit." Again I got the alien look but she slowly extended her arm and took my hand to get up. Her fingers were icy cold and she was shaking, so I decided it would be best if I took her to a more quiet section of the school.

Juvia POV

The dark haired boy took Juvia's hand and led her to a deserted part of the school building. He was being nice? Juvia thinks it's just pity because she is an orphan. The boy had his school shirt unbuttoned and the singlet he was wearing was soaked, was it soaked because he came to talk to Juvia? Juvia slipped her hand out of his and he stopped walking and tuned to face her.  
>"Thank you," she bowed deeply, "for your kindness toward Juvia but she will be fine from here on her own." Juvia looked up at the boy and realised that the singlet was see-through. Juvia blushed and looked away but he didn't seem to care that his torso was showing.<p>

Gray POV

She bowed and thanked me for my help then told me to leave her on her own from there but I didn't think that would be the right thing to do, ever since the merge of schools there have been some real weirdos around. I noticed when she spoke that she was speaking in third person, it was kind of cute really.  
>"Do you, uh, do you have any friends?" I asked, it was a random question but I didn't want to leave her if she had no one to go to.<br>"Juvia doesn't need friends, Juvia is fine on her own." She smiled but it seemed insincere.  
>"Well I don't believe you so I'm gonna help you make some friends!" I ran my fingers through my hair and grinned at her. That's when I noticed she wouldn't look at me. She was blushing and her eyes were darting everywhere except me. I looked down and saw my top had turned transparent when it got wet. It didn't bother me but she seemed uncomfortable so I quickly pulled my school blazer out of my bag and put it on. When the schools merged, one of the new things was that we got a uniform. The Ouran kids already had the uniform but when we went to M.A. there wasn't a strict uniform policy, we had a uniform but it wasn't compulsory so no one really wore it. Once I had my blazer on she seemed to relax a little and we kept walking. We walked until we found what was supposedly an empty unused music room.<br>"Music Room 3" I read out loud as I reached for the handle. As I pulled it a sweet scent rushed out the door and rose petals floated past us. _What the he-  
><em>"Welcome, guests to the Ouran Academy Host Club~" A voice spoke and slowly seven people came into view, all seemingly forming a circle around one tall blonde foreigner. I recognised his face.

Tamaki Suoh.

* * *

><p>Waah it's donee~<p>

Writing for Juvias POV is so hard cos she speaks in the 3rd person

so i apologize if i don't do it very much XD

~TinySanna~


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there!

Sorry its been a while, school got a little crazy

but I'm back with another chapter!

I hope you like it~

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or Fairy Tail

Haruhi POV

The doors opened and I saw a couple standing there, I assumed they were Fairy students because I didn't recognise the girl with blue hair or the boy who was with her. They looked surprised and a little hesitant to move forward and I could tell that they had no idea what they had just gotten themselves into. It reminded me of the first time I stepped into the crazy world that is the host club. I got up and walked calmly over to them.  
>"Hi there," I smiled as I spoke, "I'm going to guess you were looking for a quiet place and accidentally stumbled upon our little world?" They blinked a few times and then the boy spoke.<br>"Uh, yeah hehe," he let out a nervous laugh and continued, "Sorry to interrupt you guys. Can you suggest a place we can go that's a little less quiet? As you can see we need to dry off." He smiled again and waited for me to answer. I smiled back and realized they were both drenched.  
>"Well there is an actual abandoned classroom up the hall but we have a room here and some spare uniforms you can borrow." I gestured toward out back rooms.<br>"Uh," this time the girl spoke up, "J-Juvia thinks we should find another place." She stuttered and I nodded. This poor girl must have been soaking wet and freezing cold! She seemed miserable. I wanted to help her a little so I spoke up.  
>"Of course. But if you wait here just a moment I will get you some towels and clean uniforms so you don't have to worry about that part." I smiled at them and the boy nodded a brief thank you. He seemed to want to be anywhere but here. As I walked to the store room I briefly wondered if he was the girl's boyfriend, if he was just being protective of her. I am very acquainted with how… invasive… the other hosts could be. This thought made me walk a little faster so they could get out before anything happened. As I walked back into the room I realized it was far too late for that.<p>

Gray POV

As soon as that guy left the room the others smiled creepily and began to approach us slowly and cautiously. I felt chills run down my spine as they crept closer and closer.  
>"Welcome guests, allow me to introduce us." The one I recognized as Tamaki spoke with a certain mischievous hint in his voice, "My name is Tamaki Suoh. I am the host clubs founder and the king!" he winked at Juvia next to me, I felts her stiffen beside me. "Here on my right is Kyoya Ootori. He manages the clubs budget and he is my second hand man." The one called Kyoya readjusted his glasses and nodded at us. "Then there are the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitatchiin. They are the mischievous types, always getting up to no good hehe. After them we have Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. These two are cousins. Honey-Senpai is the cutesy Lolita character and Mori-Senpai is the strong but silent type. And that's all of us, oh except for, of course, Haruhi Fujioka! Our newest member and my personal favorite!" he gestured back to where the first one had just returned to the room. He looked slightly concerned as he approached. The more he realized what was happening, the faster he walked until he reached the small gathering in the doorway. I heard Juvia make a squeaky sort of noise and when I turned to see what was wrong I saw that those red headed twins had slung their arms around her and here playing with her blue hair. My eyes widened and I wasn't sure what I could do to help her.<br>"Here are the towels and uniforms I promised." The first bot, Haruhi I think, smiled and handed me a bag containing two uniforms and some towels. "I hope these guys weren't bothering you too much." He turned and glared at Tamaki and the Twins who immediately retreated to the other side of the room. "Do you mind if I ask you your names?" I looked at Juvia and she nodded to me.  
>"Ah yes, sorry, I am Gray Fullbuster and this is Juvia Lockser. She is a, friend, of mine." I hoped that she was ok with me saying that even though we had just met. Haruhi nodded and smiled.<br>"It was wonderful to meet the two of you. Please feel free to visit our club anytime." He smiled and I nodded a silent goodbye before reaching for Juvia's hand and walking away again. Eventually we found a quiet little room all to ourselves where we could dry off, even though by this time we were half dry already, and put on a clean uniform. Once we were changed and cleaned up I turned to Juvia.  
>"Hey, are you alright? Those host creeps were a bit invasive to you. I'm sorry I didn't do anything to help." She gazed out the window and spoke silently,<br>"Juvia is ok now. Juvia wants to say thank you for helping her." I smiled; she was a very gentle fragile girl by the look of it. In some ways she looked as if she hadn't eaten for a while.  
>"Juvia?" I spoke through the silence. The rumours of her being homeless were spinning around my head and I felt a strong urge to protect this frail figure. She looked up at me inquisitively. "Do you have a place to stay tonight?" her eyes were a mix of emotions. Sadness, guilt, shame… too many to list. She began to nod but something changed. I guess she decided to trust me because she shook her head. The words she said after were very quiet, but I heard them.<br>"Juvia hasn't lived in a house for a year, sin- since the-" she looked as if she was going to cry. I walked slowly to the windowsill she was sitting on and sat next to her.  
>"It's ok," I reassured her and touched her shoulder, "you don't have to tell me. However I can't let you sleep out on the streets. Would you like to stay with me? You don't have to; I just don't want you to be, you know, out there by yourself." She looked at me, a mixture of hope and fear evident on her face. Slowly she nodded. It was as if there was a series of walls between us and that small nod brought the first one crashing down. It was then that the bell rang and she quickly gathered her things and rushed away. She whispered to me as she was grabbing her damp uniform,<br>"Juvia will meet you at the schools side gate after classes." Then she hurried off down the hall. I shoved my wet uniform in my bag and put the towels into the bag that Haruhi had given us, I would wash them and return them tomorrow. I stepped out of the small classroom and closed the door behind me. I began to walk but I noticed something. I looked around the corner and there was a pink bunny rabbit plush just sitting there staring at me, it seemed to have something pinned to its hand. I went over and saw that it was holding a note, a note with my name on it.  
>"Gray Fullbuster," I read aloud, "We have noticed you have yet to join a club and would like to formally invite you to become a- A HOST?!" I shook my head and read it again but sure enough the words remained as I had read them the first time. "This day is just too weird." He shoved the note in his pocket and walked away, leaving the rabbit sitting in the middle of the floor.<p>

* * *

><p>Well, there it is~!<p>

I hope you enjoyed it...

Dont forget to leave a review XD~

Tiny Sanna


End file.
